onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raiken Montizuma
i was looking at your character's starting paragraph and noticed that he had a devil fruit that turns him into a god. now there is no problem with that, but i have a few things to say. 1st: i looked up kagutsuchi and he is actually the japanese god of fire (i'm a stickler for those types of things). 2nd: instead of calling it a hito hito no mi, which refers to human transformations, you should call it a kami kami no mi (although it translates to god, it could also translate to deity if you wish to use that). i know you may be thinking that i should do the same changes to Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Guan Yu, but, since guan yu was originally a warrior being called the god of war, hito hito no mi would fit perfectly for it. you don't have to change the devil fruit's name if you don't want to. but to make it seem more realistic, i recommend you should. thank you. Kure S. Akira (talk) 01:37, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Actually Kure, it would be (illogically) but one piece proper, to indeed call it Hito. A god usually takes the shape of a human form. Thats why in the case of the Buddah fruit, they used Hito. Now if it were a Kami model, that would give the user Immortality by consumption. However in my opinion that's way out of Handle. Only bigger gods such of Zeus's caliber, or Kronos, should be classified as Kami. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:56, March 24, 2014 (UTC) technically (being a buddhist myself) buddha isn't a god. they are actually enlightened individuals. also, the fruit was based on the golden buddha statue. if you are to use a god as a devil fruit, it would be more appropriate to classify it as such. a god isn't a human by no stretch of the imagination and would have greater benefits. as a god of fire, the user of the devil fruit would be more powerful then, say, prometheus, who stole fire from the gods. there is a big deifference between humans and gods. anyway, its just my input. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:03, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I see, but as well as yours, this is my input in the matter. I feel as if devil fruit with enough though into them, can become fun to make and more powerful throughout the uses. Making a Kami model in my opinion, classifying it as a god and all that. Would seem like it would make it more OP If I must. And stating that fact alone, there are already enough op paramecias and logias out there with science roaming (trust me, I just made a antimatter and time fruit.) That have to be dimmed down to such heights. But with that said, of course, this is my opinion on the matter. His choice to do whatever not mine, and with that, it's nice to see you first thing when I come back to the wikia, its a treat. How have you been and how has the wikia been while I have been gone? [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if I should switch the name...eh, I'll sleep on it. Uh, guys? This is the wrong page. XD Yeah sorry about that I just got a little carried away, and I would like to see the progress you make with Raiken. I would love to have him as a Juushishi one day. Depends if he's up for the task though. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:14, March 24, 2014 (UTC) That would be cool! I'd like to see him as one of the Five Gods of the New World if a spot opens up! XD There actually is a spot open, but since there isn't much on your page you would need to give Akira here a detailed description. (And if I missed something one of you guys, please correct me :P) [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 22:17, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Not detailed enough? How so? things have been happening from time to time. pages coming, others going, some editted. all that. but back to the subject, i'm not saying that a kami kami no mi wouldn't be OP. i'm saying the fruit's basic description of it being a god would be contradictory to the name. as i said before, a human isn't a god. a kami kami no mi would just be a logia devil fruit with a few body enhancements and a greater range of abilities. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:18, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Eh...what the hell. I'll change it to Kami. Akira has a point. XD Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I just realized you can't change the title of a page. DX don't worry. i did :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) but i think it would be nice to have montizuma as part of the goshin. just a more in-depth description along with relationships and abilities would give a better reason for becoming one ya know? Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:25, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, Kure. I'll get on that as soon as possible. Also, I'll have to think of a new bounty once I get him out of the Marines cause he's still undercover for reasons stated. i understand. personally, i would make the bounty around 630,000,000 because he fooled the marines. and if so, you can incorporate meeting Riku Dragion or Kure S. Akira in Raiken's history just for adding a plot-line. To be honest, I was hoping to make the bounty higher because he now has secrets only known to the World Government and they need to catch Raiken as soon as possible. I'll try not to go completely overboard. XD one other thing. your pirate crew should have a jolly roger to represent them on the territorial map. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:41, March 25, 2014 (UTC) If it isn't too much, do you mind creating one for me? I don't know how. DX By the way, in Riku's plot, did Luffy become King of the Pirates before his death? well, basically, what i did, was found a picture on google that most resembled my pirate crew and used it as the flag. not all flags need skulls and crossbones you know, like the arlong pirates :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:47, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I guess I'm going flag-a-findin'! XD